elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
List of all characters from comics sorted by number of appearances. Note: the source for the number of appearances is Crazy counting guy thread on 910cmx, by Illjwamh. Last updated based on post from Wed. Jan. 24, 2018 ( . It doesn't contain any details like Character Appearances. The List * Elliot: 893 * Grace: 800 * Tedd: 716 * Ellen: 632 * Sarah: 630 * Nanase: 582 * Susan: 499 * Justin: 414 * Diane: 163 * Ashley: 135 * Mr. Verres: 131 * Pandora: 117 * Mr. Raven: 111 * Cheerleadra: 96 * Charlotte: 81 * Amanda: 79 * Greg: 79 * Hedge: 68 * Noah: 68 * Lisa: 66 * Mr. Tensaided: 62 * Catalina: 60 * Luke: 58 * Jeremy: 57 * Dame Tara: 55 * Damien: 50 * Rhoda: 50 * Vlad: 47 * George: 45 * Guineas: 41 * Abraham: 39 * Goo: 35 * Magus: 35 * Larry: 33 * Melissa: 32 * Not Tengu: 29 * Dex: 29 * Li'l Nase: 28 * Carol: 27 * Dr. Sciuridae: 26 * William: 26 * Gillian: 26 * Brownie: 25 * Sam: 24 * Voltaire: 24 * Taurcanis Draco: 23 * Andrea: 23 * Agent Cranium: 22 * Magic Emissary: 22 * Helena: 21 * Zeus: 21 * Tony: 20 * Sirleck: 20 * Rich: 20 * Mild-mannered: 20 * Jerry: 19 * Principal Verrückt: 17 * Agent Wolf: 17 * Rhea: 17 * Nioi: 16 * Second Life Ellen: 16 * Matt Cohen: 16 * Demonic Duck: 15 * Mrs. Dunkel: 15 * Demetrius: 15 * Mrs. Kitsune: 15 * Tom: 15 * Spider Vampire: 15 * TC: 14 * Liz: 14 * Dan: 14 * Heidi: 14 * Dr. Germahn: 13 * Duck: 13 * Akiko: 13 * Chika: 13 * Boar: 13 * Bill: 12 * The Old Man: 12 * Mr. Dunkel: 11 * Second Life Kaoli: 11 * Fox: 11 * Elijah: 10 * Rick: 10 * Bloodgrem: 9 * Arthur: 9 * Second Life Archie: 8 * Second Life Tedd: 8 * Lavender: 7 * Max: 7 * Aussie Vampire: 7 * Drake: 6 * Mrs. Pompoms: 6 * Lucy: 6 * Mr. Alephnull: 6 * Goth: 6 * Gerald: 6 * The Whale: 6 * Some Guy: 6 * Gullet: 6 * Small Eyes Aberration: 6 * Moperville North Science Teacher: 5 * "Ronin": 5 * Lord Tedd: 5 * Commander Jaguar: 5 * Mr. Pompoms: 5 * French Aberration: 5 * Susan's Logic: 5 * Eric: 5 * Chubby Fan: 5 * Cecil: 5 * Heka: 5 * Rat: 4 * Matt: 4 * General Shade Tail: 4 * Susan's Curiosity: 4 * Principal Washington: 4 * Sandi: 4 * "Old Demitrius": 4 * Dex's Fairy: 4 * Mullet Fan: 4 * Glasses Fan: 4 * Francine: 4 * Unusagi: 3 * Travis-san: 3 * Beta Tedd: 3 * Screaming Girl: 3 * Minion: 3 * Mr. Brown: 3 * Specialist Steve: 3 * "The Woman": 3 * Terra: 3 * Dick: 3 * "Old Helena": 3 * Pigtailed Nerd Girl: 3 * Ranger Simpson: 3 * Noriko: 3 * "Random Crazy Person": 3 * Abner: 3 * Blaike: 3 * Beta Ellen: 2 * Mr. Guyur: 2 * Alice: 2 * Inner Tiffany: 2 * Inner Susan: 2 * Liz's Ex: 2 * Assistant Director Liefeld: 2 * Dr. Physics Professor: 2 * Longhaired Nerd Girl: 2 * Blonde Nerd Girl: 2 * Sunglasses Cop: 2 * Cecil's Pal: 2 * Tom's Pal: 2 * Matt Cohen's Pal: 2 * Good Tom: 2 * Sybil: 2 * Original Grace * Second Life Mrs. Dunkel * Second Life Tony * Mr. Bleuel * Kaoli * Mr. Kitsune * Victor Von Hip * Gary * Derek * Ashley's Dad * Diane's Empathy * Diane's Selfishness * "The Butler" * Comically Evil Guy * Brad * Pamela * Dragon/Cape Vampire * Scorpion Centaur Vampire * Spiky Vampire * Van Category:People